Boy Band of Doom aka Worm Babies of Doom
by masochist89
Summary: In order to rule the world Zim starts a boy band called the Worm Babies of Doom. The band features Keef, Gir, Skoodge, Dib, and Zim. slight zadr no more than hugs and such and rapr. rr if u so wish.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. I am back with another massively bad fanfic. Hahaha, sigh. My other ones failed, wanna know why? They suffered from lack of plot because I just wanted to get right into the love. Anywayz I actually have a plot for this one and if love just happens to pop in; it will. I promise to attempt to make it OKAY, if not just good.

I do not own Invader Zim although it does own my soul. nods yep that's right.

starts dancing oh you're still here, ok. ON WITH THE READING!

* * *

Zim was working diligently in one of his many labs, examining a new piece of machinery.

He had taken it from the dib-beast at lunch. Oh yes Zim knew, he KNEW, that it was important for Dib had guarded it closely. He sniffed the yellow slab and reeled in disgust, it smelled like vomit. But nevertheless he had it and the Dib did not.

He smiled and looked through one of the holes, but little did he know what he had was a piece of swiss cheese.

"The Dib shall never get this.. Uh… this… umm" Zim scratched his head with his free hand "THIS SQOOGLY back!" Zim screamed as he held the cheese above his head.

"Actually…" the computer droned, "That's a piece of chee-"

"SILENCE!" Zim screamed as he dropped the cheese onto the floor. "Do you DARE to defy MEEE? I AM ZIM ! I am YOUR master!" Zim pointed at the ceiling, one eye open in a tight glare.

"Sheesh, fine whatever." The computer said.

Zim suddenly heard a large screech come from up above. Zim looked at the ceiling now, not out of spite of the computer but in questioning of the new sound, and stood still. He waited for the sound and heard it again.

"AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKK!"

Zim jumped back and flung himself onto the counter in his lab. He spun around and faced his tunnel. He listened once more, closely.

"There is more than one voice up there!" Zim's eyes widened. "Humans in my base? NEVER!"

Zim jumped into his tunnel, pulling on his wig and contacts while jumping, and hit the button in one smooth motion.

"That was kinda cool." The computer said as Zim started rising to the surface.

"Shut up…" muttered Zim.

* * *

Zim popped his head out of the toilet in the kitchen but ducked quickly down again when he heard the squeal.

"Oh my squeedlyspooch…" Zim said in awe, crouching away from the squealy. "It sounds like there are five oh oh oh oh oh human females in my living room!"

**(note to readers: 500,000 humans)**

Zim pulled a laser out of his pants and jumped out of the toilet. He tried to repeat the cool move he did downstairs but slipped on a puddle of bacon grease and flew into the living room. Zim's head slammed into the couch.

"Heehee" the computer giggled, then coughed to cover up his laugh.

"Oww" Zim mumbled, rubbing his skull.

"You break my heart baby, when you stole my tuna fish" "TUNA FISH!"

"heh?" Zim stood up and looked at the TV in awe.

On stage were five human men making music with their noise tubes. In front of them were masses of people screaming and crying and just randomly throwing themselves at the stage. Zim couldn't help but notice the hold this 'music' was having on the crowd. It even compelled them to rip at their clothes.

"YEAH TOOOOONA!" Screamed Gir.

Zim turned and looked at Gir. The little robot was on top of the TV and was doing the moonwalk. He had on a t-shirt, hat, and was waving a flag. All of the items had the name FishMen on it.

"What in the name of all that is tall…" Zim murmured to himself. "Gir! What do you think you are doing?"

Gir, in all his coolness, leapt off the TV and landed on Zim's head.

"I really don't know." Gir said and tilted his head to one side.

Zim reached up and threw Gir off his head and sent him flying into the couch, only to have Gir leap back on top of the television and resume his moonwalk.

"Who are these humans? And why do they make you move like that?" Zim asked opening one eye wide in question. Gir stopped dancing and made a grunting noise as he tried to think. Zim waited for about 3 seconds before screaming "GIR: ANSWERS: NOW!"

"Theys be the Fish Boys, er, Men and theys sing… and dance… just-like-this!" Gir started moving his arms wildly and he spun his head around so fast it flew off of his shoulders and into the ceiling.

"The FishMen are the hottest thing in the world right now." A reporter said. "They rule all our hearts and minds, no person in the world can resist them!"

"NOBODY can resist?" Zim said and walked closer to the screen.

"No… Nobody." The TV woman smiled creepily and made Zim shudder. She had responded to his question and seemed to wait for another.

Zim decided to try it out and asked another question. "Why? Why can they not resist, why do they obey?"

Almost as in response the lady cried, "Boy band mania, not seen since the 1990's, has taken the planet by storm! The singing, the dancing, the catchy tunes, all seem to hypnotize the earth's population into beckoning to their every command. We cannot help to resist, and why? Because they are so…"

The lady's voice went from hectic to low and monotonous for this one word, "Cool."

Zim smiled and started cackling. Gir walked beside him, head now on, and started laughing too.

The TV lady smiled creepily again, "Nobody," she said, "can resist."

* * *

Zim decided to further study this 'boy-band' phenomenon without the help of the scary TV lady. He looked through all the files he could find and came up with a list of things he needed.

"In order for the humans to cave in to my order," Zim said to no one in particular, "I need to be cool." He frowned. Zim didn't really know what cool was, but he planned on making an ingenious replica of it.

The computer, although not addressed, started talking. "According to my notes boy-bands have strict rules in order to be considered cool. The boy bands get fame, money, and the obedience of their fans and the fans get music.

They all have five members, at least the popular ones do. Each member is assigned a persona or character."

"Explain…" Zim said thoughtfully. He sat in his chair with his eyes squinted. The atmosphere was dark so he could think without distraction.

"Well there's like the sweet one," Zim shuddered, "The cute one," Zim shuddered again, "The smart one, the goofy one, and the mean one." The computer continued in a rushed voice. Zim smirked at the mentioning of the mean one. "I have also compiled outfits to match the personalities." The computer added.

"I shall find 4 boys to be in my band," he said darkly. "I just need to fill the 'personas' and make my band so I can rule the world!" Zim cackled loudly.

"The hunt has begun."

* * *

I know what you are thinking, but please try to quiet your screams of terror. What I am about to do is ask for help. I need a name for the band because I cannot think of one cool enough. Please lend me your ideas. I shall thank you and love you forever? Heehee. Love. 


	2. The Hunt

Okey doo, so I have chapter two up. Zim is hunting for his band mates. Ahhh, I must warn you all there is some Almighty Tallest love in here, I didn't plan on it honestly it just kinda created itself in my mind. So that must mean I'm sick and twisted right? Hahaha, anywho if you don't like it don't read it, however if you don't like it and do read it feel free to flame all you want. But do try to make it amusing. I still need a name for the band if anyone can help.

I do not own Invader Zim it belongs to the evil martians who wear pants as shoes. Now the secret is out.

Don't you long for the squealy?

Zim put on his disguise and grabbed a notebook. Inside was a list of the four personas he needed to find including his own name scrawled 'the EVIL one - Zim'. But who to fill the others? The almighty Irken stopped to ponder this awhile when Gir came sailing into the room.

He had lipstick and eye shadow on and was wearing a beautiful pink hat.

"Avon lady!" Gir screamed out. "She had make-ups and a nice hat so I tooks it all and ate her flying monkey! MONKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed smacking Gir with his notebook. "I need to think about how I am going to find 4 more boys to be in my band…"

"Like the fishmens?" Gir said his eyes getting wide. Zim nodded and was about to speak when Gir started screaming, "I WANNA BE IN THE BAND! MEEEEE! PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PEASS! I CAN SINGS REALLY GOOD WATCH ME I'M DOING IT!" Gir drew in a huge breath and started singing "Tuna and pizza taste oh so good, et em up and yummy, lala dookie!"

Even though Zim hated to admit it the little robot was actually pretty good. His 'tone' of voice was innocently high but sounded slightly melodic none the less.

"O-k Gir you can be in the band." Gir started screaming and ran around the house. "But which one is he?" Zim said to himself. After examining the list he decided that Gir was tied between two spots, cute and goofy. He was, dare he say it, cute, but he was a robot and not cute as a human. He was in fact goofy, if not just stupid and insane. So Zim wrote Gir next to 'the goofy one'.

"I feel the need to tell the Tallest my newest EVIL plan." Zim said, knowing that he just wanted to brag about his genius. He walked into an elevator and went down to the communication room.

"You're gonna do what?" Tallest Red asked him inquisitively. Purple and Red both stared Zim in awe of his stupidity.

"Explain this 'boy-band' thing again Zim, I'm not sure I understand." Purple asked him while shoving candy in his mouth.

"I will start a boy band and play music to hyppo-tize the humans into obeying my every command. Then I will take over the earth. Its very easy to do. I just need to find 3 other boys to join my legion of evil." Zim explained all this as Gir was dancing in the background. Zim stood tall as he could make himself and smiled at the Tallest's silence. "I knew you'd be impressed."

The Tallest just kept staring at Zim dumb-founded by the idea of these boy-bands. If they had as much power as Zim described than surely he has at least a chance of making it. But this was Zim! I mean come-on how can he do anything right? Just then Tallest Red had an idea.

"Oh Zim, I have the perfect member for you." He said slyly.

"Ooohh, who is it?" Zim asked eagerly. "Is he PERFECTER than me, for you know there is no such thing." Tallest Purple now shifted his gaze between Zim and Red, trying to figure out what both of them were thinking. Gir suddenly jumped into the screen screaming "My Tallest all covered in CHEESE!" Gir kicked Zim's head sending Zim falling to the floor.

"He shall be coming soon." Tallest Red said, "and believe me Zim he is perfect." A snarl appeared on Tallest Red's face right before he cut the connection.

When the screen went blank Gir started bouncing on Zim's head singing about meatballs and flies.

The Massive

"What the heck was that all about?" Tallest Purple questioned, one claw pointing at the blank screen. "And what ARE you thinking helping Zim?" Purple now moved his claw to point at Red's face, centimeters from where his nose should be.

Purple continued shoving candy into his mouth while still pointing at Red. "I was thinking…" Red began, reaching up and smacking Purple's claw. Purple let out a whine and pulled his claw tight against his chest.

"That I wouldn't be helping Zim. " continued Red, spinning around in his chair slightly so his back was facing Purple. "I'm going to send him the shortest, messiest soldier we have to…" Red was cut off short when a candy bar whacked him in the back of his head. He turned angrily and glared at Purple. Purple stopped eating and held on tighter to his candy bag. Red stood up walking towards Purple, "to mess Zim up, just like how I'm going to mess you up now!"

"Uh-oh." murmured Purple. He dropped his bag of candy and started screaming as he ran away. Red was right behind him yelling threats at his back. In mid-run Purple thought to himself, 'Why am I running if I can fly?' and started floating. Red started catching up when Purple reached a dead-end. Purple gulped loudly and turned around. Red was no more than 6 inches in front of his face.

"I got you." Red smiled at Purple. Then Red leaned in and quickly kissed Purple on the lips, a quick peck. Purple smiled back, "Well now…" he said reaching a claw around his mate's head, "I got you." Purple pulled Red's face close to his and into a deep kiss. Red started getting frisky and rubbed his claw on Purple's antenna.

Red stopped to command his soldiers on board. "Go get Skoodge, and send him to Zim." A soldier nodded as Red pulled Purple into a backroom.

A Dungeon in the Massive

Skoodge sat in the dank cell anxiously awaiting another mission. The Tallest had 'accidentally' thrown him into space and then, after escaping Hobo 13, told him to wait down in the cell.

'I wonder what my next mission is.' Skoodge thought to himself. 'I'd do anything as long as I can get out of here.'

A soldier appeared next to Skoodge and handed him a piece of paper.

"For me? Is it my mission?" The soldier nodded and walked away, leaving the cell open wide. Skoodge started reading hurriedly through the letter.

'Invader Skoodge,

As you may know Invader Zim is on the planet Earth. Well, he needs your help. You are to report to the docking station immediately.

Signed,

Us.'

"A mission," Skoodge said his eyes watering with tears of joy. "Yes Sirs!" His hand went up in a salute and he marched to the docking stations.

Earth

Zim was walking down the street, notebook in hand, looking everywhere for boys. (that sounds sooo bad) He had tested several boys already with his ingenious test. He would walk up to a boy and step on his foot to hear the tone of his voice. So far all had sounded horrible next to Zim's perfect tone.

Zim turned a corner and came face to face with Dib, who was busy setting traps.

"Bigfeets again?" Zim asked Dib. "Yeah," Dib replied not noticing it was Zim who said it. "I saw him here last night but didn't have time to set any traps…" Dib looked up and upon spotting Zim screamed.

Even though he was screaming 'ALIEN!' Zim tested his tone of voice. It was very good, although not perfect for NOBODY was as perfect as Zim. "You have passed, congratulations. Now pick your role!" Zim thrust the notebook in Dib's face.

"Passed what? And what role, like I'd ever help you!" Dib crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Zim to explain.

"Your tone of voice matches well with my own. You see, I am making a boy band and I have decided that you are one of the boys that will make the planet obey me. Do you accept?"

"As if," Dib replied, "Like I'd help you take over the Earth. Plus boy bands are for losers with no time. Even if I did help you what would I get out of it."

Zim had not planned for such a question and stood silent for a minute. Then he remembered what his computer had said earlier. Zim smirked and said quietly, "You get the squealy."

"I get the what?" Dib asked completely dumbfounded.

"I know you want to be loved Dib, and if you join me that's what you shall get. Imagine standing on stage with the entire earth screaming your name. The attention, the fame, the squealy."

Dib tried to resist but he did imagine. Crowds of human calling his name, wanting to be near him. Finally he could have all the attention he ever wanted, and he didn't have to be alone anymore. Plus when they got famous enough he could reveal Zim for what he really was, in front of the entire planet.

"Fine Zim, I'll join." Dib reached for the pen and notebook. Zim smiled and started laughing. Dib wrote down, 'The smart one - Dib'.

"So why are we looking again? We already have you, me, Gir, and whoever the Tallest are sending for you. Isn't that enough?" Dib asked Zim. They had been walking for hours. Zim kept stepping on people's toes and listening to their screams.

"Because miserable earth pig, to be cool we need five members." Zim held up four claws and wiggled them in Dib's face.

"Ah Zim that's only 4."

"Silence! How dare you act like you know more than me! I swear if it wasn't for your voice Dib-stink I would kill you now." Zim narrowed his eyes and marched forward.

"You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me Zim and you never have." Dib said slyly, seeing how far he could push Zim.

"How do you know?" Zim turned and glared at Dib.

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?" Dib said smugly, he wasn't about to be intimidated by Zim.

"I have kept you alive because it amuses me," Zim's face went blank, "but honestly I have no idea what you are doing alive now." Zim turned and started marching away.

'Oh yeah,' thought Dib, 'I'm definitely gonna expose that jerk.' Zim was turning a corner when a blur leapt at him and sent him flying across he street and into a bush.

The only thing Dib could hear was screaming and yelling. Listening closer he made out the words, 'KEEF! DIE! GET OFF!' Obviously Zim was in great pain and Dib hurriedly ran to see.

Sadly Zim was just being lightly smothered by Keef, his stalker friend. Dib chuckled at the site but noticed the look in Zim's eyes was one to pity. "Dib… get him off… the squealy!" Zim whispered, slowly suffocating from Keef's hug.

Dib understood that Zim was asking for help while bribing Dib, so he reached down and pulled Keef off of Zim's neck. Zim stood up gasping for air. "What are you doing alive?" Zim screamed pointing at Keef.

"Oh, well you hurt me but I got better!" Keef said smiling and trying to break free from Dib's grasp. "Plus I could never stay away from you Zim! You are my bestest friend after all!" Keef smiled from ear to ear and stopped struggling against Dib. Zim walked up to Keef and slammed his foot down on his toe. "AHHHaaaayyyyahhhhh!" Keef screamed beautifully.

"Okay, you have passed the test congratulations." Zim said monotonously as he walked away. Dib stood in awe as Zim wrote down Keef's name next to 'the cute one'.

"You gotta be kidding me Zim," Dib said as he let go of Keef. Keef ran up to Zim and started talking about how good friends they all were. Zim and Dib ignored him.

"I grow tired pig monkey. This _thing _shall have to do for now. Now we must go back to the base to await the fifth member as sent by my Tallest." Zim started marching towards his base, oblivious to Keef. Dib stood in shock for a couple minutes.

"Wait, your just gonna let him know you're an alien? Have you gone completely crazy Zim?" Dib said chasing after them. When he caught up he said, "And how come he's cute and I'm not?" Dib covered his mouth after realizing he admitted that he cared about such things.

"I thought you of all humans couldn't care less whether people knew I am an alien or not." Zim said eyeing Dib suspiciously. "Now I am beginning to wonder what your true motives are."

Dib started to blush but couldn't find out why. He reached up and covered his cheeks. "B-B-Because! I want to be the only one to uncover you for who you are! I will Zim, believe me!"

Zim sighed then threw Keef through the door into his base. "Yes, yes, whatever! Still it is MY plan so YOU shall obey ME! As for the cute situation," Zim looked Dib up and down. "I find you repulsive." Zim started cackling loudly as he walked inside.

"That's not nice." Dib whispered as he walked inside. He felt sad and upset, but like the blushing, didn't know why. He hated the feeling, and even more hated the fact that Zim had made it appear.

Dib and Zim sat on opposite sides of the couch, not looking at each other. Dib, still thinking of what Zim said, felt very depressed but struggled to maintain himself. Zim, seeing how Dib was acting, couldn't help but laugh out loud at his little insecurities. 'Pathetic humans, they are so weak.' Zim said to himself.

Keef and Gir sat in the corner playing marbles. Gir flung a marble up into the air and into Keef's eye, Keef started screaming and ran around in circles. Gir happily threw his hands in the air and chased after him.

An explosion was heard in the front yard and Zim pounced off the couch. He and Dib ran to the sound and opened the door. In the entranceway stood a burned and charred Skoodge. "Invader Skoodge here, sir. Reporting for duty." Skoodge saluted Zim, much to Zim's liking, and then fell forwards onto the floor.

"Excellent." Zim said walking back to the couch. "Now phase two can begin!" Zim started cackling loudly. In the background Keef lay on the floor exhausted, Gir was eating the marbles, and Dib was busy trying to drag Skoodge inside.

"The mania has begun."

Oh yes, just when you thought my stories couldn't be more worse. Well they can, and I plan on making them horrible and stinky. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh I shall be making the boys all in thier outfits soon and will provide links in future chapters. Bye bye!


	3. Outfits and loveyness

Hello my lovey. Lol. I have no idea who reads this and since only one person makes reviews I address that one person. For the rest of you, hello my pets. 

There is a nice/funny fight scene in here and Skoodge and Keef quickly become friends. There is a little ZaDr but its mainly sexual tension, lol. Actually not really. If you find tacos to be excessive in this chapter, too bad. I really want tacos…

Invader Zim belongs to somebody somewhere, but not me.

GIVE ME TACOOOSSS!

* * *

Zim paced in front of his band. Dib, Skoodge, Gir and Keef all stood in a line awaiting instruction. Zim paused then spun around to face the boys with military like precision.

"First things first." Zim said, opening one eye for emphasis. "We need a name. I have decided on Zim and the Invaders."

Skoodge's eyes widened in awe. "I think its nice, sir." He saluted Zim, who was once again pleased.

"Nice for you maybe…" Dib muttered. "But in case you haven't noticed Zim, Keef and I aren't invaders, so it doesn't work. Unless you're too stupid to see that." Zim clenched his teeth in anger, something that made Dib smile.

"Dare you to question my intelligence Dib-stink? I knew that…"

"No you didn't." Dib said smugly.

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh"

"Yes I did, filthy pig beast."

"Nope, you are too dumb," Dib smiled widely, "and too short."

A fuse blew in Zim's head at this remark. Dib had grown another inch recently, while Zim had stayed his petite size. "That's it fool boy!" Zim screamed and leapt for Dib's throat. Dib screamed and went to run away, but Zim kicked Dib squarely in his temple. Dib fell down with a loud "OOOFF" and Zim jumped on his back. Dib screamed and started doing a worm-like movement. Zim pulled on his hair and was cackling.

"Aw, why does Dib always get to play with Zim, why not meeee?" Keef said. He and Skoodge stood side by side watching the fight.

"You know I saw the Tallest doing something like that once only there was less screaming and more moaning." Skoodge closely examined the position Dib and Zim were in. "The position is exact though."

Dib managed to go into a death roll and spin Zim over. Dib was now between Zim's legs; Dib on top, Zim on the bottom. They were both grunting and were holding each others hands.

"I saw my mom and Dad in that position too." Keef said, "I guess people really like to wrestle." Skoodge and Gir both nodded. Zim and Dib continued rolling around on the floor and making grunting noises. When Dib was on top of Zim again Zim managed to put his foot on Dib's chest. He screamed and kicked Dib successfully across the room and into another part of his lab. Zim stood up triumphantly.

"Yes! I have won." He declared and threw his hands in the air. Skoodge and Keef both nodded and clapped. "Now we need to get to work, Dirt beast come in here." Zim looked towards the entrance to the other lab. Hearing no response, he tried again. "Dib-pig! Get in here now!" Zim was now very anxious to hear Dib's voice, but hearing nothing his chest tightened.

Zim walked slowly to the entrance. 'What if he's hurt, what happened to him? Wait, why should I care, I only need him for my mission.' But the feeling remained in his chest and Zim was apprehensive about what he would find in the room.

"What did you do to Dib, Zim?" Keef asked.

'What did I do?' Zim thought to himself. When he reached the entrance he called once more, "Dib?" The other half of the lab was dark but Zim swore he heard something. Zim stood looking in the room when a net flung out of the dark and onto Zim's head. "You monster!" Zim screamed. Dib walked out of the room smiling.

"I believe I have won." Dib said proudly, and once again Keef and Skoodge clapped. The feeling that Zim previously had disappeared and was replaced with anger.

"Now what do you call humans Zim?" Dib asked him as he struggled out of the net.

"Pathetic, pitiful, dirty, revolting…" Zim said glaring at Dib, "Pick one."

"No I mean a name, like worm babies, right? So since you and Skoodge are supposed to be human, we could be the worm babies." Dib said.

"I suppose." Zim said, "but its lacking doom." He smiled. "Worm babies of doom. Hehehe, DOOM." Zim started cackling again. "I said Doom!"

Dib sighed, a sound full of teen angst. "You're full of dookie." Dib turned to Skoodge and Keef. "Ok so we're the Worm Babies of Doom, now we need outfits and songs."

Zim started pressing buttons on the computer. "I have already compiled outfits for us, we just need to have them assembled."

"You compiled outfits?" The computer asked sarcastically. Zim just glared at the ceiling. Zim walked over to a long tube and stepped in. The doors closed, lights flashed, and the only thing that could be heard was a whirring of machinery. When Zim stepped out, everyone was in awe.

Zim had short, spiky, black hair with red tips. His 'eyebrow' was pierced and he was wearing a spiked collar. He had on a black shirt with fishnet hobo gloves, the shirt had the word DOOM scrawled across it in red. He was wearing long baggy pants (also black) with chains draping off of them. His sneakers were black and red. Here was the evil one.

'Now here's some clothes I wanna put on!' thought Dib to himself. 'or take off of Zim.' Dib had no idea where that thought came from and started to pummel his head. "DISGUSTING!" he screamed out loud.

Zim eyed Dib suspiciously, "I'm glad you like it." He said sarcastically, and reached forward. He grabbed Keef and shoved him into the tube. Keef started screaming inside the tube but was pushed out just as quick as Zim was.

Keef's hair was straightened and a piece of green hair lay in front of his right eye. His shirt was a dark blue with a black rose on it. He had two ear piercing, one on each side and had on straight black jeans with navy blue sneakers. Here was the cute one.

Next Zim shoved in Skoodge. This time there was giggling and Skoodge was popped out quicker than those before him. He had a poofy brown afro and a gray hoodie sweater. His shirt was red and his pants were blue, loose, and extra baggy. His shoes were a light red. Here was the sweet one.

"What? He doesn't match us at all!" Zim turned toward the computer. "What is this thing you put him in?" Skoodge just stood there blinking.

"Ummm, well it was the only thing he could fit into." The computer said, "and my sources do say that it is a popular fashion form."

Zim sighed and reached for Gir, but came back empty handed. "Where is GIR!" He screamed. For some reason Dib couldn't take his eyes off Zim, he looked kinda, well, hot.

"NO!" Dib screamed and started hitting his head again. Keef put his hand on Dib's shoulder, "I'm sure that Gir will be back soon." He said.

"TAAACCCCOOOOOSSSSS!" was heard through the elevator and Gir came barreling into the room. He dropped his greasy taco bag on the floor and was immediately shoved into the tube.

Gir stepped out, looking quite like himself, but had on baggy jeans and a black and green shirt that read, you guessed it, TACO. Here was the goofy one.

"I guess that'll work." Zim said. He turned to Dib, "Now its your turn." Zim smiled evilly, and with the outfit he managed to intimidate Dib, and grabbed Dib by the arm. Zim shoved him into the tube. Dib's time took longer and little bursts of "hey," and "stop it" were heard. When Dib stepped out Zim's mouth hung open.

Dib's hair had its usual scythe but was dyed an electric blue. His glasses were now thicker and black. His nose was pierced, as was his lip. He had on his trench coat but replacing the face on his shirt was the word Death in purple. His pants were covered in straps, baggy around the legs, but tight up top and his boots were thicker and also covered in straps. He had black nail polish and a skull choker as accessories. Here was the smart one.

Zim gulped, 'the human actually looks… desirable.' he thought. 'But this is just Dib! I mean he is insolent, stupid, but…' gulp 'he is attractive.' At least Zim could admit what he was feeling, but he promised himself not to act upon it. "Dib, You look…" Zim paused, "filthy." It must have worked because Dib's face saddened.

"I feel so… emo." Dib said and examined his clothes. "You sure this is what a boy band wears?" Dib asked the computer.

"Well, I also altered the outfits to your personalities. So I guess the dark clothing means that uhhh… you like black?" Zim glared at the ceiling again.

"Well I like it." Skoodge said as he combed his afro. "I feel what do earthlings say, hot."

Dib and Zim both looked at each other. At the same time they thought, 'You look hot.'

* * *

So this was a little bit shorter than my last one, but come on it was cute. Heehee. I originally wasn't going to make it a zadr but it turned out that way. I love this chappy because its so adorable! Stupid Dib, why does he hate his feelings so much? I shall have to smack him later.


	4. Denial

I thought i had added this chapter but i was wrong, it has been sitting here for weeks. So sorry! omg!

I don't think many Dib fans will like me after this chapter. I mean, I am turning Dib gay but not only gay, he's in denial. BIG denial. And Zim fans will hate me too. I mean Zim is o-k with the fact that he likes Dib. But it all makes out for amusing comedy, doesn't it? sigh I should throw in a lemon just for fun. But who Gaz and Tak? Puh-lease. Anyone have any ideas? (I hope to one day make a lemon.) tallest love is good. I need some more love. Lol.

Oh I raised the rating a little because of the whole gay thing, and what Gaz says.

I do not own invader zim, but I think I own my spleen. Unless jhonen owns that too.

* * *

"There's still the issue of songs." Dib said, trying his best not to look at Zim. He felt uncomfortable around Zim now. He still couldn't figure out why he felt attracted to an alien, not to mention a GUY alien. Zim on the other hand was dealing with his attraction very well. Irkens had avoided any means of sexuality for hundreds of years, why start anything now? 

"I have already written a song Dib-stink. Would you like to hear it?" Zim glanced at his band slaves. Keef, Skoodge, and Gir nodded. Dib shook his head no.

"Why don't we sing some old songs first?" Dib offered. Zim glared at him.

"Fine sing away." Zim continued glaring and Dib slightly blushed. But Dib breathed deep and started on an oldy.

"There isn't a mountain too deep, a river so high it can keep, keep me away… away from his love…" Dib stopped. "oh man, I got the words wrong. What are you looking at?" Dib stared questioningly at the other boys, for they were doing the same to him.

Zim decided to speak up, "Well, DibWeasel. That sounded a little, as you humans say, gay."

Dib's face turned bright red. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and curled into the fetal position, "I'm not gay, I'm not. I'm straight, I like girls, I like boobs. Yes, yes, I'm not gay, I'm normal." Dib continued mumbling to himself while rocking back and forth.

"DIBBY"S IN THE CLOSET!" Gir screamed out and started dancing around in circles. Zim looked at him strangely.

"He's not in the closet Gir, he's spreading his filth on my floor."

"Its an expression Zim." Keef said. "It means he's gay but won't admit it." At the word gay Dib screamed and started crying. "He's pretty far in." Keef said.

"Where did you hear that expression?" Zim turned to Gir.

Gir just stood there and stared at Zim. "MTV?"

"Well now that Dib is occupied, let's hear my song. But first… we need instruments." Zim looked at the boys, "and I have a surprise for you."

"For meee? Oh Zim you are so nice and good and squishy and happy…" Keef was stopped kid sentence with a fist to the temple.

"I am NOT any of those things. What I have is a way to get talented at music." Zim pressed a button on the wall and from the ceiling came four tubes, each one had a member of the FishMen in it. The men were in boxers and had their hands and feet tied together, they were also gagged.

"Using these men you all shall absorb their talent and be able to play instruments efficiently. I have already absorbed the talent, although it wasn't needed because I am ZIM!" Zim pulled out a guitar. It was Red with blue-black flames and had the word doom on it. (Everything must match.) "Ready?" Zim started to play the guitar, it was heavy and full of base. The melody was more of a metallic sound and Zim's voice (believe it or not) was raspy yet loud and deep. He sang:

* * *

you cannot resist set your hope aside / starting now we invade your minds

leave freedom at the door / who cares what you're fighting for / worthless lives/ worthless time starting now we invade your minds

bow down and hail all of you now / rock your bodies back and forth and shout to the skies / see the horror of it all pour into your eyes

look at us and admire / terror raining down like fire /we shall love yet we shall hate / and our power shall be great / human beings of every kind / starting now we RULE your minds

* * *

Dib stopped shaking at the end of the song and stood up. He had managed to force the 'gay thing' back into the deepest part of his brain. He didn't want to admit it but the song was actually good. Keef and Skoodge applauded and Gir just danced around.

"Better than your idea, don't you think DIB?" Zim sneered.

"yeah.. I guess…" Dib admitted. Realizing he actually admitted that Zim was right he said, "NO! It sucked." Dib put his hands on his hips. (heehee) "I think we can do something better." Zim ignored him and hooked Gir, Keef, and Skoodge up to the tubes. He inserted a metal wire into Gir's head, Keef's belly Button, and Skoodge's antennae.

"Come here Dib." Keef said. "It doesn't hurt at a.." Zim turned on the machine and Keef started screaming. After five seconds Zim turned it off. "alllll…" Keef muttered and slumped on the floor.

Zim turned to Dib, smiling menacingly. Dib started to run away but Zim jumped and landed on his ass. Dib screamed and Zim stuck the wire into his mouth. Dib started shaking violently when the machine was turned on and Zim burst out laughing. Five seconds later Zim turned the machine off. Dib lay limp on the floor and Zim kicked him in the butt a couple more times, still laughing.

"You can all go home now. Come back tomorrow to serve ZIM! Doom shall be ours!" Zim cackled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dib's house 

Dib walked in rubbing his butt, it hurt where Zim had probably left a foot sized bruise. Gaz opened one eye at Dib's motion.

"Whats wrong? Zim pound your ass?" Gaz chuckled.

"Yeah he did." Dib said, thinking of the kicking. Realizing what Gaz actually meant Dib let out a squeal, "AW! Gaz that's sick, I am so not gay! NOT GAY, NOT GAY!" Dib flopped on the couch. "not gay," he muttered. Gaz sighed.

"Listen Dib, some people are straight, some are bi. But you, you just might be gay." Dib looked at Gaz defiantly. "It's not such a big deal you know. Nobody really cares anymore. I mean, you act like more of a girl than I do, its pretty obvious."

"You're lying." Dib said.

"Oh come on, you follow Zim around and you are completely obsessed with him, but hardly make an effort to harm him in any way." Dib was about to speak but realized what Gaz was saying was true. "You always tackle him from BEHIND." Dib blushed slightly, he had never paid too much attention to the fact. "and you over react way too much when I say you're gay." Gaz looked at her brother. "Plus over 50 of your fan base thinks you are." Gaz went back to playing her game.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am gay. And its not bad because half the world already assumes it anyway so I might as well go along with it." Gaz grunted a response. Professor Membrane walked into the kitchen. Dib decided to talk to him about it.

Dib walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with his dad, "Dad, I have a crush on a guy." He said. (Is this it? Is Dib gonna admit his feelings to Zim? Is it all gonna work out with the approval of his father? No, I don't think so.)

"You're joking right?" Membrane asked, totally serious. "Being gay is a horrible thing son, you're just confused. If you act upon your feelings you will go to hell." Membrane laughed. "Of course not the real hell, I proved it doesn't exist, but you will be kicked out and shunned by everyone onb the planet! We'll all hate you!" Membrane patted a very sorrowful Dib on the head. "So about being gay, just… don't." Membrane walked downstairs.

"I knew it." Dib said. "I don't want the planet to hate me. I don't want to be kicked out. I can't be gay…" A tear slid down Dib's cheek and he headed upstairs to try to sleep away his pain.

* * *

Zim's house 

Zim tried to watch Tv but couldn't relax. The Dib human was buzzing around his brain, he saw Dib in tight pants and a tight shirt. He felt odd feeling in his antennae, but couldn't figure them out. Skoodge was out with Gir, getting tacos and pizza, so he was all alone. Not knowing what to do he decided to call the only people who could give him help; The tallest.

* * *

The Massive 

Red and Purple were eating snacks and staring at each other. Red was winking and constantly lifting his eyebrow in an extremely suggestive manner. Purple looked afraid and was cowering into his chair.

"Stop it, I don't want to make squeagly. I hurt from last time." Purple said.

"Be quiet Pur, or else they'll hear you." Red pointed at the soldiers on deck. "Doing that is illegal you know. Plus I wouldn't have to be so forceful if you relaxed a little."

"But it hurts sometime, why do I always have to be on the receiving end of things?" Purple asked, crouching further into his chair. Red sighed and sat back.

"Incoming transmission sirs, from Planet earth." A soldier said. Red sighed even louder but waved a yes.

Zim came on the screen looking quite unsettled. He was fidgeting and sweating.

"My Tallest, I have a question." Zim gulped loudly. "I feel attraction…"

Red and Purple's mouths hung open. Zim capable of actual emotions?

"To whom do you feel this…" Red began.

"THE HUMAN!" Zim screamed out. "I don't know whats wrong with me, he is stinky, revolting, disgusting, but still…" Zim looked almost angry at himself. "Tell me what to do. I feel a longing, a wanting, so strong…" Red looked over at Purple and smircked. Purple cowered back.

"Zim…" Purple began. "You do know squeagly is illegal. And with an alien… very wrong." Red looked at Zim.

"We, Irkens, Don't believe in Alien-Irken affairs. If you do it Zim you will be shunned by the entire galaxy." Red said, straight forward, but briefly touched Purple's knee. Zim looked down-hearted and slumped his shoulders.

"Yes, I undestand. But what should I do?"

"Ignore it, repress it." Red said and closed transmission. Back on Earth Zim slumped on the floor, without emotion.

* * *

This is so sad, everyone hates zadr but Dib and Zim. Don't repress too much or you'll get a tumor! "I'm a tumor I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor I'm a tumor." -Family Guy lmao. This is sad but actually what Prof. Says is what people I know say. Its so sad. I'm depressed now. 


	5. ZaD?

Sorry I haven't written in a loooonng time but I have been away, and back, and away, and I'm moving. But I finally updated! I really, really, really like this one. Zim and Dib are dealing with themselves and each other, and things get really good. All of you who hate this story please flame. It is amusing. And if you like please comment, it keeps me going. 

Invader Zim and any other characters (besides the Fishmen) belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. Even though it is a spooty channel.

* * *

The next day the band met up in another of Zim's labs.

Dib couldn't help but look at Zim, and every time he did Zim turned away. Dib had no idea what he was going to do with his feelings, he couldn't control himself. But after all, as long as he didn't act upon this feeling nobody would have to know. So Dib pretended not to notice the way Zim swung his hands when he walked, or the way he smelled so tantalizing, or the way he strode across the room, or…

Dib was cut short when Zim started to speak.

"Attention," Zim said, once again marching in front of the boys (with the exception of Gir, who was upstairs making waffles). He was trying his best to avoid eye contact with Dib. "I have secured us a 'Gig' at the mall tonight."

"TONIGHT?" Dib burst. "We haven't practiced or anything, I mean we don't even know how to play instruments…"

"But THEY do." Zim pointed at the seemingly lifeless bodies of the FishMen. "And their talent is inside of you." Zim tapped Dib with his finger. The two's eyes met and Dib blushed and Zim pulled away and started walking quickly towards the other side of the room.

"Something weird is going on…" Skoodge whispered to Keef, who shook his head up and down. "Its like touching Dib is unsettling to Zim, but in a different way."

"And they haven't argued or wrestled or anything today." Keef added, "Now that I think about it, have you seen them look at each other before now?"

Across the room Zim was muttering to himself, "Got to control, he's the same Dib, just dressed differently. He's not attacking me so he's no longer a threat. That's why I don't feel the need to attack him at all. I can't let this get in the way of my mission."

Dib was staring at the floor and running his hand through his hair when Zim came back. "I just need one of you to write a song." Zim said. "Dib," Dib looked up when Zim mentioned his name. "Dib, eh, pig." 'Smooth,' Zim thought to himself, "I am requiring you to write a closing song. We're doing a small set so make it good."

Zim turned to Skoodge and Keef. "We shall go up for waffles!" Zim gestured dramatically at the ceiling and the other boys followed him into an elevator. Seconds later Dib was all alone.

* * *

"AARGH!" Dib cried out and flung himself into a chair, laying his face on his arms.

"What is your problem?" The computer asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." muttered Dib.

"What the hell, come on!" The computer demanded. "Just tell me so you can quit acting like a little 13 year old."

Dib looked up. "I AM 13." He glared at the ceiling.

"Oh wah-wah. Cry me a river." The computer said sarcastically, causing Dib to glare harder and sit back in the chair. "You and Zim are acting strangely and I wanna know what's up, as do Skoodge and Keef."

Dib leaned back and began running his hand in his hair. "I really don't know. Now that Zim's not trying to attack me I've just begun to feel differently about him that's all."

The computer sighed. "He has too." Dib's head perked up. "He made a transmission last night. You might want to listen to this."

The computer started to play a video of Zim talking to the Tallest. Zim was standing before the screen looking very nervous. His eyes were softer and he looked as if he was about to cry.

_"I feel attraction…" began Zim.  
"To whom do you feel this…" Red began to say, when Zim interrupted.  
"THE HUMAN!" Zim screamed out. "I don't know whats wrong with me, he is stinky, revolting, disgusting, but still…" Zim looked almost angry at himself. "Tell me what to do. I feel a longing, a wanting, so strong…"_

The computer stopped the video on these last words. Zim's face was saddened and scared. Dib reached out and touched the screen.

"Is this a joke?" He asked quietly, his eyes wide and focused on the Irken's face. Seeing Zim like that made Dib want to hold him.

"No joke," said the computer. "I hope that clears some things up."

The screen turned dark again, but Zim's face was imprinted on Dib's mind. "Why hasn't he said anything?" tears started to build up in Dib's eyes. "It would be so much easier if he just said something. I hate feeling like this, like I'm a bad person because of my feelings. I hate thinking that I'm horrible because no one ever told me it was ok." Dib's face was turned to his lap, tears flowing down his face. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Zim is afraid of weakness, any weakness. And he sees any emotion besides pride as just that, a weakness." The computer said. Dib was still crying silently. "But maybe if you let him know you feel the same…"

"But how? If I even let out that I feel this way my dad will kick me out! I have no choice!" Dib screamed defiantly at the blank screen.

The computer sighed. "Write a song, duh. You have to anyways. Just don't use Zim's name. As thick as he is I think he'll get the hint."

Dib sat up straighter, wiped his tears away, and began to pour his soul out into song.

* * *

An hour later Zim came down with a plate of waffles. The computer was busy composing music and Dib lay asleep. Zim walked up to the keyboard and put the plate down. Dib's face looked slightly red and a bit of his hair hung in front of his eyes. Zim stared at the boy for some time.

"This is crazy." Zim said out loud to himself, "I'm at least 400 years older than him, and I'm not even middle aged." Zim reached down and stroked Dib's hair. He sighed, "and yet in all my life I have never met anyone like him." Zim sighed and turned to look at the screen. He saw the lyrics, entitled, ZaD, and began to read. As he read more and more his heart started to beat faster.

_They say its not right,  
But what do they know?  
They say that its wrong,  
And so we don't show.  
But feelings inside Are about to explode.  
You keep me alive,  
So say you won't go._

_I keep sitting here, crying out loud I am not ashamed nor am I proud Of the things that I feel, I feel about you For once can my dreams start to come true?_

_They say that its awful,  
A mockery of god.  
They say that its sick,  
An unwritten law.  
But I know how I feel,  
No more sense to deny.  
If you'd just hold my hand,  
There'd be no tears to cry._

_I keep sitting here, crying out loud I am not ashamed nor am I proud Of the things that I feel, I feel about you For once can my dreams start to come true?_

_Can you feel me?  
Can I feel you?  
Finally our dreams Will start to come true._

Zim was still staring at the screen when Dib woke up.

"Oh, waffles." Dib rubbed his eyes, yawned, and stretched. When he noticed Zim Dib stood up, startled, and started stuttering. "The song is done… its, uh, about other people, somewhere, not here, no definitely not." Zim turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"Of course it is." Zim said, looking slightly down hearted. "Why would it be about anyone else?" Zim was trying desperately to subdue his feelings. A torrent of emotion was threatening to explode out of him if he did not leave soon. "Eat your waffles Dib." Zim said and went to leave the room again.

"No wait!" Dib said, rushing forward and grabbing Zim's shirt. Zim brushed his hand off and turned around.

"What? You got your waffles, now leave me alone pigboy."

"Zim I just wanted to say… well I don't know how… I mean I wasn't sure of it myself till recently." Dib was moving his hands around frantically. Zim remained still, trying to look into Dib's eyes.

"What do you want?" Zim shouted. His inner voice was demanding he do something drastic.

"The song!" Dib shouted back, "It was about me, from my perspective! It was about me and you okay?" Dib threw his hands in the air then slumped his shoulders down. "I don't know what to do. The title means 'Zim and Dib?' because I just don't know."

Zim smircked. "But I think you do." Dib said staring right into Zim's eyes. Zim started to feel the battle inside of him again.

"What do you mean? Zim needs nobody." Zim said crossing his arms.

"I heard the transmission." Zim's arms fell to his sides and he stared at the human. "I know how you feel." Dib said. "But I just don't know what to do."

Zim couldn't control himself any longer, he reached out and grabbed Dib pulling him close in a tight hug. Zim closed his eyes and Dib started crying again. Dib clutched Zim as tightly as he could.

"I don't know what to do either." Zim said back. He gave Dib another squeeze and pulled apart. "You didn't hear the whole transmission did you?" Zim said, staring deeply into Dib's face. Zim walked over to the computer, sat down, and played the rest of the message. When it was finished he looked at Dib.

"But that's why I wrote the song, Zim." Dib said clutching Zim's hand. "My dad said I would be kicked out of the house if I acted on what I was feeling. But I can't lie anymore, not when I know you feel the same way." Zim shifted his gaze to the ground and let go of Dib's hand. Zim placed his hands on his head and grunted.

"Emotions suck!" he shouted, "I liked before better, it was easier. YOU changed me." He looked up and pointed at Dib. "Maybe I've just been on this planet too long." he stood up. "I'm more determined than ever to rule over these filth-bags."

Dib went to grab Zim's hand again but Zim swatted his hand away. "We have a job to do. Come on." Zim headed toward the elevator with Dib following close behind. Dib looked at him again.

"What did I do?" he asked Zim.

"Nothing." Zim said staring straight ahead. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter, nifty huh. It got all skeeshy near the end. I think this is the longest chappy I've ever written. Emotions are flying wild, what happens next? Tune in soon to find out! 


	6. Concert

YAY! I finally updated, I'm so sorry it took so long but I have been moving and starting school, and my mom just had a baby. So you could say I've been busy. I'll try to do a new chapter bi-weekly. I have no idea how long this is going to be. But oh well. 

I do not own invader Zim, in fact I don't even own myself.

* * *

Zim walked into the kitchen with Dib close behind. Zim surveyed the room, Keef and Skoodge were at the table looking sick. Gir was cooking more waffles.

"GIR!" Zim screamed, "How many waffles did you give them?" Gir turned and stared at zim.

"Uhh, you know… 65?" Gir turned his head to the side and then screamed. "Imma go make more!"

Zim reached out and grabbed Gir's head and pushed him to the floor. Gir started rolling and giggled.

"I'm gonna puke…" Keef murmured and slumped forward.

Dib reeled back in disgust. "Like blow chunks puking?"

"So sick, gonna blow so many chunks…" Keef murmured and made a loud gagging sound as he lurched forward.

Zim's eyes widened and he turned to Gir. "GIR! FETCH THE BUCKET!" Gir screamed and ran into the next room. He came back with the bucket.

Black screen-vomiting sounds. Cut to:

* * *

Dib was leaning against a wall in the living room watching Zim pace back and forth. Keef and Skoodge were sent to the store to get some snacks, but Dib knew the real reason Zim sent them out was because he was actually nervous. For the first time in his life Dib saw Zim worried. Zim stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Dib, then he started pacing again. He was muttering something to himself that Dib couldn't hear. Gir was on the couch rocking back and forth humming, occasionally Gir would scream out a word or two (usually tacos). Zim stopped again and walked next to Dib.

"I know what to do." Zim smirked and cackled. "AH! I shall spread Doom to the world and to the universe!" Zim smiled, "I'll make my people listen to me! Then I shall unleash my horror." Dib opened one eye suspiciously.

"You would destroy your own people?" he asked.

Zim shrugged, "Once I destroyed half our planet. It was impressive. Then I was banished, but I quit that to become an invader in Operation Impending Doom 2. You probably wouldn't understand, human."

Dib glared at Zim. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, all you care about is helping and protecting your people, I want to kill mine." Zim's eyes tightened. "They have stupid rules, their heads are… stupid."

"Everything about your culture is stupid Zim." Dib said.

"How would you know you pathetic human? Shut up!" Zim walked away from Dib.

"I was just agreeing with you." Dib said quietly.

Zim was about to scream back at Dib when Skoodge opened the door and Keef came in. They had bought snacks, bags of them actually.

"Aw Zim you're so nice to give me so much money! I GOTS CHEESE STUFF AND CHOCOLATE STUFF!" Keef ran over to Zim and hugged him. Zim's eyes widened and he shoved Keef across the room. Keef hit the wall with a thud and was twitching slightly. Zim ignored him completely and began 'instructing' his band.

"Now, we have 1 hour to get to the concert and prepare. We open for Pootie and the snowmen." Zim hit a button on his wall. "We need to get there now. The concert is over 80 miles away so we'll take my ship."

"WOW! You have your own spaceship you're so cool Zim!" Keef grinned and clasped his hands together. Zim gagged and Dib muttered,

"I have a ship too…"

The Voot Cruiser appeared from the ceiling and Zim climbed in. Dib got in the front next to him. Gir screamed and jumped into the air, he landed on top of Zim's head.

"Get off my head!" Zim screamed.

Gir just giggled and jumped to the floor. Keef and Skoodge walked across the living room into the Voot Cruiser and Zim took off.

* * *

The ride to the concert- Dib's p.o.v.

When I went to go in the ship I felt it was natural for me to sit next to Zim. I mean it's not like we were dating, but I was the protector of Earth and so I felt it was my duty to sit next to its threat. But I soon came to realize that it was a huge mistake.

Zim was silent and glared out the windshield. He didn't look bad at all, in fact the piercing and black hair suited him. I studied the way the skin on the corner of his eyes folded when he glared or blinked, the way he breathed even though he was lacking a nose. I loved the color of his skin, how smooth it looked, how his body was constructed, and I started to wonder if Irkens had sex organs. And if they did, now just suppose they did, what did they look like? Were they shaped the same? Or maybe it was backwards on Irk, maybe he had female anatomy, or what if he had none at all? Zim glanced at me, it was for perhaps a second, but it was enough time for me to realize what I was thinking, and I started to blush.

"OH GOD!" I screamed out, making everyone but Gir jump, and I slammed my head into the windshield.

Zim looked at me suspiciously again but I ignored him. I was too lost in my own thoughts. What if I don't really have any feelings for Zim? What if I'm just playing him to fulfill some sick fantasy of mine? I was extremely curious about his species, and maybe the fact that his purpose in life was to destroy and kill turned me on. I started to blush again and hid my face in my arm as it rested on top of the control panel. Maybe Zim was right, maybe humans are pathetic. I certainly felt that way.

* * *

The ride to the concert- Zim's p.o.v.

I jumped into the Driver's seat of my voot cruiser, and was a little surprised that the earth pig took the seat next to me. The voot cruiser really only had one seat, but I added 3 temporaries for the trip today. The closeness of Dib made me uneasy. Yes we had embraced, and I almost regretted it, but now there were people here to see him near me, and any sign of weakness would be damaging to my mission.. The Dib seemed to be blushing a little bit, but he always seemed to do that recently.

I had to admit to myself that I found him attractive. But I had come upon some difficulty.

I glared out of the windshield.

The Tallest said that it was illegal, but I knew that they did it themselves. I never realized it until I had feelings for the Dib but the way they looked at each other, it was the same way Dib looked at me. I would make them listen to me, I would change the way things were, even if it meant I had to kill everyone that got in our way.

The ship landed just outside the concert hall and The Worm Babies of Doom stepped outside. Zim led them, pushing his way through the crowd, and walked up to the guard.

* * *

"Whaddya think you're doing little green man?" A large, hairy, security guard asked.

"I am the leader of this… band-thing. And we must get in." Zim said, standing tall.

The security guard smiled and crossed his gorilla-like arms, "Listen little boy, there's no way you're getting in wit-outta ticket." Zim glared at the security guard then growled under his breath. "OOH SO SCAWY!" The guard lifted his fingers in the air and wiggled them around, "whacchya gonna do now big boy?"

"Oh I'll show you what I'm gonna do…" Zim snarled. Dib only had enough time to mutter a small "uh-oh" when Zim lunged at the guard's throat. Zim was clawing, biting, and pounding the guard into the ground. Besides the sounds of fists the only sounds Dib could hear was crying and Zim's outbursts of "You want more? I'll give you more!"

Keef's eyes were wide and Skoodge was bouncing up and down in glee. And Gir was… "wait," Dib said, "Where's Gir?" Zim stopped fighting and pounced next to Dib.

"Did you say Gir is missing?" Zim asked, ignoring the bloody and unconscious security guard behind him.

"Uhhh… yeah." Dib said and gulped loudly. Zim's expression turned to one of pure malice.

"GIR!" He screamed. "Come get your master!" Zim stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at the sky. His expression faded quickly when no one came. "Gir?" He said, looking around. Zim started running into the concert hall screaming out Gir's name. The band followed him backstage, and when they got there they saw Gir getting kicked in the head by Zim.

"Hey stop it!" Dib cried and went and grabbed the little robot (who was laughing, even though he was getting slammed in the head.) and glared at Zim.

"What?" Zim shrugged, "He ran off. We need him to take over the world!" Dib continued glaring and he put Gir on the floor.

"Two minutes to show time." A man said, holding a clip board.

"Don't we usually get told five minutes before?" Dib asked.

"Sorry, policy change." The clip board man said.

Dib started freaking out, "WHAT? How the HELL are we supposed to have this done in time? We have to set up and everything!" Zim reached over and touched Dib's shoulder, the light simple action made Dib calm down. He loved when Zim touched him.

"Everything is all set… calm down." Zim said looking into Dib's eyes. "You already have the talent, all you need is to trust me." Dib gulped and nodded his head.

"Ok I can do it Zim, I trust you." Dib said, then he shook his head. "WHOA! Hold on! Why do I trust you all of a sudden? Man, you tried to kill me before!"

* * *

(Who the hell is writing this thing? YOU SUCK!) shut up Dib and do as I say I am god (god my ass, you're messed up) its my fanfic! My fantasy! Shut up! (fine, fine whatever.)

* * *

Zim looked shocked and started stuttering.

"Yeah but I never did, you know… you're still alive." Dib opened one eye in question.

"You got a point."

"And plus I never meant to kill you! Just mutate your body a bit." Zim smirked. Dib couldn't believe it but he was actually agreeing with Zim.

"Fine whatever, we'll talk later." Dib walked over and grabbed a guitar and stood near a mike. Zim did the same. Skoodge sat by the drums, Keef grabbed a bass guitar, and Gir had bongos (so fitting for him, don't you think?).

The lights turned off and the curtains opened.

"Please clap your hands and shake your booties for The Worm babies of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"

The lights turned on and the band started with a heavy thick rhythm, and they played Zim's song. The crowd moved with the beat, jumping up and down, and Zim sang loudly, his eyes closed, his antennae twitching. Dib couldn't help but stare at him. Maybe He was using Zim for his own personal needs, but who really cares? He still felt something, and he wanted Zim all to himself.

When Zim's song ended the crowd cheered and Zim grinned. 'It's working.' he thought to himself and he turned towards Dib. Zim nodded acknowledging that it was Dib's turn and dib breathed deeply and started the song. The tune was sad and mournful and the crowd swayed back and forth, some started moaning to the song. Dib broke out in song, eyes closed tight, hands curled into balls and held near his chest. He rocked back and forth with the microphone. All he could think about were the words his dad said and his feelings and confusion for Zim. Zim was watching him intently, observing his every move, and once again he felt compelled to do something, anything, to be near the Dib. At the last chorus Dib started screaming the words, and crying. He opened his eyes near the end and unhooked the microphone. He walked across the stage and went up to Zim, he was so close to Zim that there were only 4 inches of space in between them. Zim stopped playing and Dib sang the last refrain,

Can you feel me?  
Can I feel you?  
And finally our dreams Will start to come true.

When dib finished he dropped the microphone. He reached forward and grabbed Zim and pulled him close into a kiss. Dib pressed Zim's lips to his and held him there. Zim didn't know what to do, why was the human acting so weirdly? But when Zim heard the cheers of the crowds he reached behind Dib's head and pulled him away and then into a tight embrace. The crowd cheered and Dib started crying as he held onto Zim. "Maybe it's not so bad to be who I am…" he whispered to Zim.

Zim smiled and the lights faded to black.

* * *

My god that's so mush like. Lol. What exactly is the difference between mush and fluff anyway? I have no idea. Oh I love my argument with Dib. It just popped in my head. Anywho, if you didn't like something tell me about it, and if you did I'll try to do I more. Thanky and good night! 


	7. Aftermath and heating up

If you are a sick little monkey like me, then you will love this chapter. No correct that, lurv this chapter. Ulterior motives arrive and Zim learns a little more about himself. Oh and PUPPET MEMBRANE! Heehee, I love this show… 

Invader Zim, and other characters, are ™ and © of the one true lord and master of toothpaste Jhonen Vasquez and the television-station-that-brought-you-awesome-shows-and-then-took-them-off-air-in-order-to-bring-you-stupid-shows, Nickelodeon.

* * *

"I can't believe we did it! We actually did it! They LOVE us!" Keef screamed backstage, walking back and forth. Dib, Skoodge, and Gir were sitting on the couch and Zim was sitting backwards in a chair resting his arms and chin on the back of the seat.

Dib was watching him, he didn't dare disturb Zim when he was so deep in thought. Every once in a while Zim would chuckle softly, or adjust his weight. Dib was watching him intently, not at all different from what he usually did. But he felt like something was odd, after what he and Zim just shared, why wasn't Zim over here with him? Sure he didn't expect Zim to be sitting on the couch holding his hand, but it didn't mean he didn't want it. He yearned to be close to Zim, but Zim was so far away. If only he could read his mind.

Zim chuckled to himself again, everything was working out wonderfully. The Dib seemed to be absolutely insane about him. At first Zim was pleased to know he held so much power over the boy, he was happy to know that there was someone out there who understood him. But now the Dib's feelings worked to his advantage. Clearly in the 'scene' that his band was now entering, they loved the idea of boys kissing. The crowd had cheered and was enthralled, almost hypnotized, by the simple action of mouth hole touching mouth hole. And Zim had to admit he kind of liked it. Zim grinned and shifted his weight, resting his head a little to the side. Now that Dib was completely his, things shouldn't be so difficult anymore, and everything would work out just fine. All he had to do was act the way earth couples acted, and they would get all the attention that Zim so rightfully deserved.

Zim stood up and walked over to the couch. He grabbed Dib's hand and led him outside, Skoodge and Keef merely followed them with their eyes. When Dib and Zim walked outside Keef sat down next to Skoodge.

"Wow…" Keef muttered. "Its so not fair! Why is it always Dib that gets Zim's attention!"

Skoodge shrugged, "I'm not sure about all this touching stuff, from what I know its illegal. But maybe its in Zim's plan."

"Of course it would be in his plan! Zim is oh-so-smart! What do YOU think Gir?" Keef smiled and stared at Gir.

"I think… heehee, I dunno. LETS GO FILL MONKIES WITH POTATOES!" Gir stood up, his hands in the air, and started running around in circles.

* * *

Zim dragged Dib through the doors and outside into the chilly cold air. Dib shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You cold?" Zim said, putting a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, a little." Dib said. Zim walked over and wrapped his arms around Dib.

"Better?" He asked. Dib swallowed loudly, Zim's face was so close to his that Dib's glasses were fogging up.

"Zim, not so close… my glasses…" Zim reached up to Dib's face and took off his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, and put them back on the boy's head. Dib felt light headed, everything was happening so fast.

"Do you know that my leaders do what is illegal?" Zim said to Dib wrapping his arms around him again, "They touch, they feel things for each other, and yet they don't allow anyone to do the same." Dib stood there in Zim's embrace, his legs were feeling weak. "Centuries ago Irken scientists found a way to make smeets without the need for physical relations, and so my species has grown cold and distant. To think that I could be so close to someone…" Zim sighed. "We shall rule the earth you know… they are already craving us, they want us, its like they embrace the fact that I could so easily destroy them."

"But… I don't want to destroy them…" Dib said quietly. Zim chuckled again.

"Its inevitable pig boy, the humans have already doomed themselves. Look around you!" Zim let go of Dib. "This planet is going to waste! Just like your pathetic efforts to preserve it! Why not let the Irken Amada rule it, instead of letting your people destroy it." Zim stared straight at Dib.

"I-I-I don't know Zim, that's asking a lot." Dib stared at Zim. He tried to search his face for meaning but only saw contacts and a blank expression. "I mean, to just give up the Earth? We don't even know if this is going to work!" Zim backed Dib up against the wall, his face hardly an inch away from Dib.

Dib could feel Zim's breath on him and started to sweat, his legs got shaky again. "Fear me, love me, do as I say…" Zim quoted something from a movie Gir once watched. Zim pressed his face into Dib's and let their lips touch. Just the feeling of the human's skin was enough for Zim, but then Dib did something strange, he opened his mouth. So Zim followed his lead, after all if Zim was to act like a normal Earth mate then he better learn what to do. Zim had his open mouth locked onto Dib's and was flexing his jaw. 'I wonder what it would feel like,' thought Zim, 'If I could taste the human.' So Zim moved his tongue into Dib's mouth and felt around. He could taste what the human had eaten, and his tongue tingled with pain from the moisture in the Dib's mouth. But there was something about the pain that Zim enjoyed, mainly because he knew that this was what he had to do to make everything work out.

Dib couldn't control his actions, he was so close to Zim and his curiosity took the best of him, he had to indulge his fantasies and know what Zim was like. So Dib opened his mouth and felt Zim do the same, but Dib encountered a brief surprise when the Irken put his tongue in his mouth. Dib felt as Zim explored his mouth, running his tongue along the other's, feeling, probing everything he could reach. Dib moved his arms around Zim's waist and pulled him close. Dib felt Zim's tongue, it was ridged and smooth in between and Dib enjoyed the taste. He moved his jaw and tongue, breathing heavily against Zim, knowing fully well that he was losing himself in the alien, that he was slowly giving up, but he couldn't stop himself.

Zim pressed himself against the human, copying everything he had seen in movies and the TV. He moved his fingers through Dib's hair, he massaged his back. But Dib suddenly stopped and pulled away quickly. Dib turned against the wall, his back facing Zim. It had gotten to be too much for him, he had to back away.

"What's wrong Dib?" Zim said, he could still feel the imprint of the Dib's tongue on his own.

"I can't do this, I don't know why, but I just can't." Zim reached out to touch Dib but Dib flinched away. "I'm scared." Dib ran inside with his hand clutched to his mouth, and tears streaming down his face.

Zim sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well this makes things a little difficult…"

* * *

Soon after Dib ran away they left for Zim's base. The ride home was eerily quiet, Dib was leaning against the window replaying what happened over and over in his mind. The truth is, he was scared. Scared of losing himself in Zim, scared of being changed, either for better or worse. He had never depended on anyone before and now all of a sudden he needed Zim. But he wasn't sure how much of this was real, and how much of it was just a part of being a teenager. And that's what scared him the most, not being sure.

Zim piloted the cruiser home in silence, consumed by his thoughts. The Dib human had gone along so well with his plan, he was singing, drawing in the crowd. It was true that Zim did not plan for the kiss thing to happen, but it did, and it fit in so nicely with his plan. The humans adored couples, he knew this, and so he planned on making Dib his 'boyfriend' in the hopes of attracting media attention. But Dib had to go and cry like that. Pathetic human emotions. He said he was scared, but of what? Zim knew he had to remedy the situation and fast, or else his mission might be in jeopardy.

The ship landed in the roof of Zim's base and Skoodge and Keef got out. Keef walked out the door to go home and Skoodge waddled over to his room. Zim and Dib sat in the voot cruiser. Dib was silent and staring out the window. The only thing he wanted was for Zim to reach over and take him in his green Irken arms. And so he sat there waiting to see what would happen.

Zim was quiet, contemplating what to do.

"What did I do Dib human? I thought I was doing everything right…" Zim looked over at Dib. He rubbed at his eyes, the contacts were starting to get really itchy. Dib looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"You did nothing wrong and that's what the problem is." Dib turned his face down to his lap. Zim took off his contacts and placed them on the dashboard of the ship. Dib looked up at Zim again. "I know this must be hard for you Zim, but sometimes I just…" Dib sighed loudly and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if you're serious or keeping something from me or using me or whatever!"

"You're right not to trust me Pig-Boy." Zim said and Dib's mouth hung open.

"What?" Dib gasped.

"I am using you, well kinda. You see to make my plan of doom excel I need to attract as much filthy attention as possible. And you can bring me that attention."

Tears came back into Dib's eyes. "So I mean nothing to you, I'm just another tool…"

"Stop crying!" Zim shouted and turned sharply to Dib. "Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, just stop it! Maybe I am using you, but only a little bit, ok? I do want to be near you, I find you attractive, I really like… you…" Zim stopped mid-sentence and gaped at Dib.

A wide smile started on Dib's face and Zim started to fiddle with his hands and stutter. But Dib just smiled, "I knew it!"

"Now wait a moment fool boy… I didn't mean that…"

"YES! I knew you liked me!" Dib kept beaming.

"SHUT UP! I do not… Zim needs no one!"

"You like me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna hold me…" Dib bounced up and down in his seat. Zim growled and lunged at Dib, Dib winced but Zim kissed him on the mouth instead of hitting him. Zim fell on top of Dib and began ferociously tonguing the boy. Dib just moaned and pulled on Zim's clothes. Zim grabbed at Dib's hair and slammed his head against the door. Zim pulled away and Dib winced in pain.

"What the hell Zim?" Dib whined rubbing his head. Zim just smirked and got out of the ship.

"Don't mess with me Dib." He said and walked away. Dib closed his mouth and smiled.

"I plan on it Zim…" He said and he started to walk home.

* * *

Dib's house

When Dib walked inside he was smiling so widely he didn't notice his father sitting in the corner.

"Son…" Professor Membrane said. His eyes, er, goggles were narrow with anger. He sat with one leg crossed on the other and on his lap was… the puppet.

"Yeah Dad…" Dib gulped loudly, his dad only took out the puppet when he was going to criticize Dib.

"We were watching TV…" Professor said,

"AND WE SAW IT!" his puppet screamed.

"Shh, sh, sh be quiet now." The Professor quieted his puppet. "Didn't we have a talk the other day? I thought I told you…" he directed at Dib.

"I know dad, but I can't help it." Dib stared straight into his father's face. "I am who I am. I'm sorry I kissed him, but a feeling took over me. I know you think I'm insane dad, but maybe you are!"

Membrane sighed and he and his puppet shook their heads. "That's exactly what I'd expect you to say. Insane people never know they are insane…"

"I'm not! Everyone else is! Did you hear them cheer dad? They love me!" Dib threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not insane and if that's how you feel, I'll leave." Dib stared at his dad.

"Will you date some girls and study real science?" Membrane asked.

"Goodbye Dad…" Dib said and he turned around and left his house.

"Our poor insane son." Puppet Membrane said and shook its head in pity.

* * *

Zim's House

Zim took off his wig and piercing and sat down on the couch. He sighed loudly. He didn't like the Dib. No not at all. But he had to admit he didn't exactly hate him either. There was something about the human that had woken up something carnal in Zim. Whenever he saw him he wanted to take control of him, make him listen, and make him need Zim. He knew this wasn't the same as the affection Dib felt for him, but it was as close as Zim was ever going to get.

The doorbell rang and Zim went to get it. When he opened the door he was shocked to see the Dib standing outside. The most shocking part was that he wasn't crying for once, he was smiling.

"Dib?" Zim said staring at him.

"I did it Zim! I left my house! I won't have to deal with my dad telling me to do real science anymore or anything! He basically kicked me out." Dib put his hands on his hips and smiled widely.

"And you're ok with that?" Zim asked puzzled.

"HELL YEAH!" Dib screamed and threw his arms around Zim's neck. "I'm ok cause I'm with you."

Zim hugged Dib back. 'We are definitely not feeling the same thing.' He thought. Zim inhaled deeply and his nose was filled with Dib's smell. He breathed deeply again and his hands squeezed Dib's back.

"Ah.. Zim? What are you doing?" Dib asked warily.

"Well first I'm going to throw you on the couch…" Zim said. "And then I plan on taking advantage of you." Zim smiled widely. Before Dib had time to protest Zim threw him on the floor. "Oops, I missed!" He smiled widely and dove on the Dib.

* * *

Oh yesh, mucho love-ness in this one. I just get all tingly when I think of zadr. So this kinda takes a different turn than I bet most of you were thinking. It just turned out this way on its own, I swear. Dib said he wanted his independence so I gave it to him, and well Zim had no say. Dib told me that Zim had desires for him. All in my head… I mean dreams. I'm not Crazy! 


End file.
